


our flourishing love

by bbyhjuns



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tiny Angst, big fluff hehe, minisong, they aren't alive so im reviving it, wrote this because i need model minhee to happen too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyhjuns/pseuds/bbyhjuns
Summary: make-up artist hyeongjun meets minhee, a model, at work but as time passes, both of them realises how their relationship blossoms into something more than just their jobs.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun
Kudos: 57





	our flourishing love

**Author's Note:**

> this really came about because of minhee's model-like pictures, model minhee please come through. have fun reading <3

hyeongjun keeps his stiff arms behind his back, lips pursing tightly together as his eyes darted back and forth at the people in the room, amazed by how quickly everyone was working.

nervously, he clenches the big pouch in his hands tightly as feels his heart pace quicken, as though almost coming out of his throat.

alone in the room full of strangers he looked so timid and small, unsure of what to do or say.

until his eyes meets minhee's.

minhee raises his eyebrows upon the sight of the black-haired boy looking so lost in the reflection of the mirror. he watches as the pair of beady eyes widen as soon as he notices minhee's stare.

minhee gives him a small smile.

hyeongjun hesitates for a while, looking around him confused before bowing slightly to minhee when he was sure that the latter was in fact, smiling at him.

his tiny fingers still held on tightly to the baby-pink pouch, the other hand fondling with the hem of his shirt.

minhee lets out a small chuckle to himself before turning around to face the boy, signalling him to come over.

his round eyes widen once again as beads of perspiration appear the side of his temples. he points a finger to himself, as though in shock. minhee nods and the boy quickly makes his way to him.

“are you new here? i’ve never seen you before” minhee asks politely.

the boy, no far off minhee's age, bows his head down in response to his words, hand rubbing the back of his neck as he nodded his head. he cleared his voice, “y-yes, mrs lee told me to come help out today but i don’t know what to do or how to help..."

minhee lets out a small 'oh' while nodding his head. observing the room, he notices how all the other make-up artists are occupied with helping out the other models, too busy to help out this lost soul on his first day here.

he takes the pouch from the boy's hands and places it on the table in front, before patting him on his arm lightly, “show’s starting in two hours and i don’t think anyone’s free to do my make up. mind if you help me?”

the boy immediately nods at minhee's words, then makes his way to the pouch, taking out the make-up and brushes he needs.

“oh, what’s your name?”

“hyeongjun, song hyeongjun”

humming in response, minhee holds out a hand for him to shake. hyeongjun quickly takes minhee's hand in his and shakes it before bowing again.

"i'm minhee, kang-"

hyeongjun cuts minhee off before the model could even finish his sentence, “actually mr. minhee, i’ve seen you many times before on television- you’re really handsome”

minhee immediately sees a gush of red appear on hyeongjun's cheeks after those words, but doesn't say anything except laugh.

“you can just call me minhee, there’s no need to be so formal. in fact we look around the same age”

hyeongjun smiles in response and nods his head.

it does not take long for him to go back to focusing on choosing the products he needed for minhee's look. a few seconds later he was clipping up minhee's hair.

“i'll start now”

his left hand reaches out to gently lift up minhee's chin as his other hand picks up the small sponge with his fingers, dabbing it onto the foundation before applying it lightly onto minhee's face.

minhee couldn’t help but admire every feature on the boy's doll-like face. the way his eyebrows knitted together, lips pouting as his fingers skillfully applied the products on him all seem intriguing to minhee.

for a moment, he felt his heart skip a beat or two.

minhee also notices how hyeongjun's eyebrows would also rise up in shock whenever he caught eye contact with him, the side of his cheeks blushing up as he’d quickly turn away to re-apply the powders on the brush.

“and… we’re done” hyeongjun softly says before taking a step back to look at minhee through the reflection in the mirror, flashing him a big, wide satisfied smile.

as soon as minhee saw himself in the mirror, his eyes lit up. amongst his whole two years of career as a model, no other make-up artist was able to make him look this good. the fact that hyeongjun was just a beginner impressed him even more.

“it’s really really good, thank you so much, i’m literally in love with myself right now” minhee joked before giving him a thumbs up. hyeongjun giggles a little, then shyly lowers his head down.

“hyeongjun ah! i've been looking for you but i see you helped minhee out! great job today” mrs lee calls out from behind as she shoots minhee a smile, impressed by hyeongjun’s work as well.

the shy boy bows once again, shaking his head humbly as he reaches forward to keep the products and brushes back into the pouch. minhee hears mrs lee mumble a few words to him before leaving, watching as as hyeongjun nods in response obediently before proceeding to pack his things.

“i have to go now, good luck on your show!” hyeongjun says to minhee as he waves him a goodbye, a gummy smile shining brightly on his face.

the sides of minhee's lips instantly rise up as he instinctively waves goodbye too, heart racing for some reason.

“see you again,”

\------  
_and he does, in fact, a whole lot after._  
\------

minhee's whole body jerks up as soon as he hears a notification from his phone, hands reaching out immediately to grab it.

_"i’m so sorry for replying this late, i had to cover up for my colleague who fell sick today.”_

he pouts his lips as his fingers quickly taps against the phone screen.

_“it’s fine! just wanted to ask if you’re coming down tomorrow? you haven’t been able to help me out the past two weeks, i’m sad”_

only two weeks of not seeing hyeongjun and he was already slowly getting upset; _what is this feeling?_

his phone buzzes again.

_"aw someone misses my skills. hehe don’t worry i’ll be able to make it tomorrow! i'll be there”_

minhee lets out a small jump up of victory; fists shooting up in the air as soon as he read the message, heart pounding loudly against his chest. he could not wait to see hyeongjun again after so long (or what he felt was long).

yet what minhee didn’t know was that there was someone as excited as he was. despite being his make-up artist for two months now, his heart couldn’t help but race whenever he was with minhee. he always tries his best not to get nervous but from time to time his words would still jumble up whenever he spoke.

but he was thankful that the relationship between the both of them had developed into a friendship more than just a job.

he couldn’t ask for more.

but seeing minhee almost everyday due to the busy schedules was too much for him to handle. 

every single day, each second, he found himself getting lost in minhee; his eyes, the imperfect-yet-endearing freckles that no one else knew about and just, everything. he found himself falling deeper.

as much as he didn’t want to, he thanked the heavens for his colleague’s absence at the other company, for he would not have gotten the chance to take a break from seeing minhee and the all-so-familiar warm and fuzzy feeling in his body.

but his choice might have backfired, for he found himself missing minhee; the way they would go on talking about their favourite interests while they hung out in the preparation rooms; lending a listening ear to each other.

“brought you your favourite coffee on my way here, rest for a bit before you start! it must have been tiring for you the past week” minhee says calmly to hyeongjun as he passes him the warm cup in his hand, which the other gladly accepted.

his body sinks to the back of the chair as he takes a sip out of the cup, smiling sweetly, “thank you, i really needed this. and nah it was nothing much! the artists there are really friendly too, like the people here”

minhee nods his head and before taking a sip too.

moments later minhee finds himself sitting in front of the mirror again, hyeongjun skillfully and patiently applying his make-up, eyes full of concentration like always, never once leaving minhee's face.

minhee fights the urge to fluster and manages to stay calm (like every single time), as hyeongjun's face sits only a few inches from his'. often times minhee questions himself how he even manages to stay calm in such a circumstances when deep inside, all he really wanted to do was scream.

hyeongjun takes one last look as his eyes scans through every detail of minhee's face. he nods lightly before putting the brush in his hands down onto the table, before patting minhee's head lightly, “all ready”

like always, he never disappoints.

“minhee! go get changed, shoot’s starting in 15 minutes” minhee's manager calls out to him from behind, earning a hum of response from the model. he gives a small grin to hyeongjun before heading off to the dressing room.

minhee shoots a gaze into the camera while confidently striking a pose, flaunting his long legs. the flash from the camera strikes brightly, signalling him to change poses as he naturally yet gracefully moves, an air of poise surrounding him.

hyeongjun stands at the side, mouth agape as his eyes seem to sparkle just by staring at the person in front of him. he loved it most when minhee had photoshoots; he loved how professional minhee was and how good he was at his job.

as cliche as it sounds, in his eyes, minhee seemed perfect.

he feels heat rushing up his cheeks again when he realises minhee staring back at him, smiling cheekily before focusing his attention back on listening to the cameraman’s instructions.

hyeongjun finds himself lost in minhee's beauty once again, eyebrows raising in admiration at his strong gaze through the display screen.

yet once the camera shuts off, the way minhee came running towards him with the softest eyes and sweetest smile made his heart do a tiny somersault.

_oh no, he is only falling harder for him._

\------

“hyeongjun, are you free to come over right now? i just- i really needed someone right now” minhee softly says into his phone as his tears threaten to fall, hands clenching into fists as his heart falls upon reading the words on his laptop screen again.

**“Breaking: Model Kang Minhee is dating the rising star idol, Hwang Yunseong?”**

as much as minhee loved being in the limelight and his job, he hated it the most when he had to deal with such false news and rumours. just one small mistake and his whole career could fall, especially with such sensitive fans.

especially gaining hate and attention over something that every normal person did - having lunch with a close celebrity friend had caused a huge fuss in the entertainment industry as fans and reporters started making assumptions that the both of them were dating, when they clearly were not.

_his heart was already with someone else anyways._

but the words of fans hit minhee with gravr impact as they said the most negative and mean things no one else could ever imagine to him, claiming minhee wasn't ’good enough for yunseong' and worse.

minhee reminded himself not to get too affected by all these, for it was inevitable. but everywhere he went on the internet, this very news would always appear first, followed by a flood of negative comments.

just like that, emotions took over his rationality and soon he found himself in tears.

minhee hears the boy from the other side of the line shuffle around as he quickly grabs his keys from the table, before frantically replying, “i’ll be right over, hang in there minhee”

his voice itself gave minhee a sense of comfort, as he tried once again to clear his mind off things, but they wouldn’t leave.

after what seemed like hours, there was a soft knock on the door of the apartment, followed by the comforting voice of hyeongjun. “minhee, it’s me. open the door”

minhee immediately gets up to reach the door and is greeted by hyeongjun standing in front of him with a bag full of sweets in one hand and the other holding on to his favourite cup of latte.

“i’m so sorry i took so long. i thought these might cheer you up so-”

hyeongjun could barely even finish his words before minhee attacked him with a big tight hug, the tears that were bottling up in his eyes before came falling as he felt hyeongjun's warmth hover over him.

he stops for a while before moving the cup from one hand to another, then proceeding to wrap an arm around minhee, gently patting his back as his head rest against his wide shoulders.

hyeongjun feels tears welling up in his eyes as well, but he holds it in while comforting the taller boy who now looks so small and frail in his state, “it's okay minhee, let it all out”

one hour later, minhee is lying on hyeongjun's lap on the sofa in the living room with the latter's hands twirling and playing with his hair.

his calming and soothing voice echoed in the cold and dark room for the third time that night, singing minhee's favourite songs for him to hear.

the inside of minhee's mind slowly clears up as hyeongjun listened attentively to every word he was saying. the way he held him in his arms manages to make minhee feel secure and protected, away from all the negative thoughts.

minhee's eyes look up to admire hyeongjun's face; how there is always a smile on his face and those very eyes that were always filled with so much love and understanding. one look at him and minhee's whole mood lifts up instantly.

everything he did, it was always filled with warmth and comfort.

always on the receiving end, minhee could feel his love.

as for hyeongjun, he was willing to do anything just to make minhee feel better. his happiness meant everything to him.

he was glad minhee turned to him when he needed help and needed somebody by his side - it showed him that he fully trusts him. and to hyeongjun, this meant everything.

because he wanted to be that person for minhee; he wanted to always be there for him and give him the support and love whenever he needed.

minhee wakes up the next morning without the pair of arms that held him throughout the whole night. for a split second, he feels lost without his hold. he squints his eyes from the bright light from the windows that shone directly onto his face before taking a look at the time: 10:14AM.

thank goodness he didn’t have any schedules today. for a long time, he could finally have some time to rest, especially with all that was happening lately.

“hyeongjun?” minhee calls out loudly, but there was no response.

he pulls himself out of bed and expectantly checks the rest of the apartment- no sign of him.

his heart sinks a little but eyes lights up again at the sight of a small slip of paper sitting on the table. beside it was hyeongjun’s favourite hoodie, the one that kept minhee warm the previous night.

_“I hope by the time you wake up you’re feeling much better! I’m sorry i had to leave early because i have to help out at another photoshoot today. I’ve already prepared breakfast for you in the refrigerator and do take the time to rest for today. Text me as soon as you wake up alrights! - poodle jun”_

_poodle jun, a nickname minhee himself gave hyeongjun._

a grin forms on minhee's face as he immediately reaches out to his phone to send him a text.

_“i just read it and thank you so much, really <3 have fun at work today!”_

a few seconds later his phone screen lights up: _"that’s great! thank you hehe, i’ll come over again later to check on you”_

minhee's grin has now turned into a wide smile, feeling yet another gush of warmth and love in his body. he makes his way to the refrigerator to retrieve his _lovely_ handmade meal - though it doesn't taste or look the best, with every bite minhee took, the bigger his heart swelled up.

for the rest of the day, minhee's head fills up with thoughts of hyeongjun and a wave of emotions; happiness, gratefulness and peace.

minhee didn’t even need to hear the doorbell to notice that hyeongjun was here again. his hand was busy carrying a bag again, this time, with chocolates.

he flashes minhee a smile as the door opens. minhee's hands reaches out to hold onto his to pull him in, which, caught hyeongjun off guard.

“for you” he says while passing minhee the bag, eyes lighting up. the latter lets out a chuckle and takes a peek into the bag and jokes, "no mint chocolate right?"

hyeongjun shakes his head and ruffles minhee's hair, "of course not, i know you very well"

a gush of emotions runs through minhee's body. this rush of adrenaline causes minhee to give hyeongjun a big hug, the same way hyeongjun did to him the night before. with his head leaning against hyeongjun's, minhee exclaims loudly, but nervously “i really love you so much hyeongjun, i really do”

hyeongjun's body stiffens up at the sudden confession and the sudden embrace. but naturally softens as his mind processes the words minhee just said. like a missing puzzle piece, his words make hyeongjun's heart full.

everything falls into place; everything he's been wanting. 

a smile falls upon his lips and he hugs minhee in his arms even tighter,

“i love you too minhee, let's be happy together forever.”


End file.
